Collin: Legends of the Avians
Collin: Legends of the Avians is an American fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Daniel Wright. It is being produced by Warner Bros. Animation and was released on March 10, 2020. Synopsis When Collin and his gang discover that there are more Avians all over in Aceresia, so they make a journey to unite them all to stop a threat. Characters Main * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a teenage boy with the powers of superspeed, using them to protect FingerTown. ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Boy (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Brussels Griffon who has the power of superspeed, similar to his owner. * Halie Seymour '''(voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD. Allies * '''Alexis Doll (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD. * The Beautiful Avians, consisting of: ** Madison "Maddie" Crowell/The Peacock (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who takes on a deadly vigilante as a deadly peacock. ** Sara Chaney/The Hummingbird (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD. ** Emily "Emma" Doll/Roller Bird (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD. ** Lillyan Nichols/The Monal '''(voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD. ** '''Kelsie Aday/Quetzal (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Faith Paintson/Fireice Phoenix (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Jungle Madness, consisting of: ** Kaitlyn Wood/The Beautiful Macaw (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD. ** Rainee Berryman/Scarlet Macaw (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD. ** Morgan Swanson/Swan (voiced by Maia Mitchell) - TBD ** Tasia Ramirez/Toucan (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - a Hispanic American teen girl who TBD. * Horror Heroes, consisting of: ** Ashton Childers/The Crow (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Alexus Hill/The Buzzard (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Aida Garcia/Vulture ** Ivie Scott/Raven * Karleey Goodwin/Flamingo(voiced by Lauryn McClain) - An African-American teen girl who TBD. Similar to The Peacock, she can't fly, but she can slow down falling. * Geraldine Joly/Nest (voiced by Betty White) - a elderly lady who is Golden Pheasant's boss, and would later become the boss of the Avian Warriors. She is in a flying chair, and has one normal leg on the left, but a peg on the right, implying she lost her right leg when Earth was destroyed. * Mercedes Goodman/Golden Pheasant (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Puerto Rican teenage girl who TBD. * Saleen Shelby/Puffin (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Brittney Sacowski/Cockatoo * Jayla Patton/Mockingbird (voiced by Kelly Nigh) - a teenage girl who is a member of the Avians. She is a fun loving, goofy (but also confident and badass) Avian. She has a love interest on Dillon. * Maddison Witherspoon/Blue Jay (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD. * Caleigh Allen/Seagull * Shelby Shellman (voiced by Kyla Pratt) - TBD. * Dillon Rhodes/Armadillo (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a teenage boy with armadillo-like metalarmor super suit who can roll stuff, and the protector of the Quad Islands. He has an Austrailan accent. Antagonists * Maltrax * Amanda Holly/Emu (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Elizabeth Williams/Terror Bird * Chester Williams/Ugly Duck (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD. * Captain Sharkleton Barnacleface (voiced by TBD) - TBD. He depises his own last name. Quotes * Spin-Off Mercedes, Saleen, Rainee, Jayla, Karleey, TBD, Morgan, Tasia, Maddison and Geraldine end up appearing in their own spinoff known as Avian Warriors. Production Casting Animation The animation for the movie is being outsourced to Mercury Filmworks. Trivia